The Lost Story of Lavernia
by CareTaker 2
Summary: Lavernia is a Grimm Reaper of sorts and does her job like all the rest of her co-workers do. Until she finds a boy that she names Allen. I don't own D. Gray-man
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked figure was floating above an alleyway staring at a small boy with auburn hair and lifeless silver-gray eyes. His clothes were in tatters and it was snowing, revealing his deformed, red, arm to the world. The figure dropped in front of the boy causing him to look up at the person. The figure reached out to the boy with a hand as white as snow, beckoning to him. He simply stared at the hand before turning his head. The person tilted their head, "It is not your time young one," a soothing, motherly voice said.

The boy looked back to the figure, glaring at her mouth, since it was the only part of her face he could see, "How would you know?" he asked meekly.

The person smiled, "That is a sad tale little one, one for another time." The person knelt down and picked the boy up, "Do you have a name little one?"

The boy leaned his head on the figure's shoulder, surprisingly content with being with her. He frowned a little, "I don't have one."

"We can't have that now, how about I give you one?" she suggested as she began to walk out of the alleyway. The boy's grip grew stronger as they reached the street and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. The figure placed a comforting hand on his back and rubbed soothing circles. "How about Allen, it means handsome, which you will grow to be."

The boy smiled for the first time in his life, "I like that name."

The two entered a clothes store where she bought Allen some new clothes.

"What's your name lady?" Allen asked curiously tilting his head as they exited the store. The figure simply stared at him and smiled. She looked up to see a man looking at Allen, "Take care of the boy, Mr. Walker."

Allen turned to look at the man, he blinked, "What do you-" When Allen turned back to the figure, she was gone. He looked frantically around for the figure to no avail. The man from before then introduced himself to Allen.

Lavernia smiled at down from the roof. "Live long my little Allen, do not fear death. I am nicer than I sound." With that, Lavernia turned away and began walking. Every step she took, she faded until she was no longer there.

* * *

A cloaked figure floated next to a train, invisible to the most human eyes, flying on a scythe. The scythe was made of a dark wood; it was seven feet tall and had a blade that curved off the blade by three feet. The cloak that surrounded the figure was like black smoke as it flowed. The figure peered into the train car to see a man crying with what looks like two teens trying to comfort him. The man crying was wearing a long black cloak that pooled around him as he sat with his knees brought up to his chest. His hair was black but a strip of hair was white and hung in his face. He had very pointed ears and sharp features. The two in front of him seemed to be reassuring him about something.

The youngest, has snow white hair, a baby face with silver-gray eyes. On the left side of his face is a red scar; above his eye is a pentacle on his forehead. He wore a black coat with silver lining and white gloves adored his hands. Sitting next to the white haired one was another teen with red hair wearing the same attire as him, except the redhead has an orange scarf around his neck and a green bandana on his head. Over his right eye is an eye patch, though his other eye is a green color.

The figure watched the three as they interacted and saw the man that was crying from before stand up and walk away. The white haired teen looked in the figure's direction.

After telling Crowley to wander around the train a bit, Allen looked out the window. For a moment he saw a person flying on a scythe with a cloak made of smoke before it disappeared. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, 'Must have been my imagination.'

* * *

Kanda, a teen that wore a long black coat with silver lining, and Mari, a young man who had a similar coat, stood, looking at Daisya, their comrade, chained upside down to a street light. Daisya's outfit was similar to that of a jester, which was black with silver lining. They both were quiet as they made their way towards their general. Both saddened by the current event that happened. As they made their way out of the town, they didn't notice Daisya calling their names frantically. Daisya was floating above his body, having trouble staying up right. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Those jerks, can't even hear me," he pouted slightly.

"That is because they are not in tuned with the dead," a soothing, motherly voice said.

Daisya turned to face a cloaked figure riding a scythe. "Who are you?!" he demanded, glaring at the person before him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Lavernia, I am to make sure that your soul will be taken to its rightful place," she replied smiling to him.

Daisya blinked and put his arms behind his head, "So…I'm really dead."

Lavernia frowned a bit and pointed towards his physical body, "Yes, you realized it faster than most. But then again, most exorcists are like that."

She flew closer to Daisya and grabbed his hand, "Now I must take you somewhere." She flew at high speed and they came upon three people. Daisya recognized them.

"They shall miss you, even if Kanda and Mari don't show it."

The two watched as Daisya's master painted him a picture of his home in memory of him and burn it. He felt a sense of relief that at someone will remember him and not allow him to die a nameless death.

Daisya watched the small group for a few minutes before turning to Lavernia. He grinned at her, "So do I go to Heaven or Hell Ms. Reaper?"

Lavernia laughed, "You soul has not been corrupt, so you shall go to 'your heaven'."

Daisya blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

The woman smiled softly, "There are many religions in the mortal world, so they have their own 'heavens' and 'hells' like the Greek's had Mt. Olympus and the Underworld. Your religion has Heaven and Hell. Everyone it brought to their rightful place after death, regardless of their religion. And they may call it whatever they like. Such as, to you, I am known as a Grimm Reaper, I am also known as Anubis, Saturn, and many others." She then grabbed his hand, "Now it's time to go Daisya."

"So what you're saying is that God appears to others differently?" he asked as she took him away.

"In a way yes, no one is wrong in their religion, but no one is right either," Lavernia said smiling at Daisya. "Humans have free will, thus are allowed to follow their own path."

"What do you believe in Lavernia?" Daisya asked earnestly as they landed in front of large gates.

She smiled sadly at Daisya, "I believe in nothing, yet everything. Now you must enter these gates, this is where you are to be."

Daisya looked towards the gates and gulped. The gates were daunting with billowing clouds surrounding them, but they lacked detail, they were only white pillars coming together to form a simple gate. Daisya turned back to Lavernia to ask her another question, only to see that she was gone. Taking a deep breath, Daisya approached the gate open and stood in awe at the beauty before him. Stepping forward, the white gates closed behind him. Vanishing until a new soul can be brought to them.

Lavernia smiled as she floated above where the gate once stood, "The exorcists deserve this happiness as theirs in the mortal world was taken from them."

* * *

Lavernia frowned at the sight in front of her and sighed. "The Earl is causing too many to die before their time and there aren't enough of us to get to every soul to their rightful place. Many are becoming wandering spirits. Suman, your soul has been corrupted; I had my hope for you."

She watched as Suman's soul wither is agony because of his idiotic decision to abandon his 'God' and betray the Black Order, simply because he didn't want to die. "It's not to late Suman; you still have time before you die, even if it's just a little bit. Unfortunately Suman, I must leave to go take care of something else that is more important at the moment."

With that, Lavernia turned and flew off on her scythe to visit a certain white haired boy she has come to favor.

* * *

Lavernia watched as Allen stand on the main cast pole thing, she never did care to learn what they were called. All she did was take souls to their rightful place until they could be reborn. She flew down into an alleyway and turned her cloak into a sailor's outfit. The shirt was light blue sleeveless shirt with a black vest, white cloth pants tied up by a red sash, and black boots. After she was pleased with it, Lavernia headed to the ship and stood near it, waiting for its departure. When she saw that everyone was boarding it, she too went on. Lavernia kept her attention on Allen and his friends, "You've come a long way little one. You certainly know how to keep one interested."

Lavi, who was standing behind the woman with mid-back length, deep, silky, black hair, her skin was paler than snow, and she wore a sailor's uniform. He looked at what she was gazing at and saw Allen, "Do you know him miss?" he asked catching the woman off guard. She turned to him, her dull, dead, black eyes, wiser than her appearance suggests, and smiled, her lips the color of crimson.

"In a way I do, but you should worry about the Akuma that are coming this way," she replied just before Allen yelled that Akuma were coming. Everyone gazed out in the direction that Allen pointed out and saw a large hoard of Akuma flying towards them. All the exorcists invoked their weapons and sailors grabbed weapons to fight. Lavi glanced back at the woman who was smiling sadly with her hand on the side of her head to keep her out hair out of her face. His attention soon returned to the Akuma as they began 'attack'. But to the exorcists' surprise, the Akuma just flew by.

Lavernia watched as a few Akuma take Allen above their heads, "I mustn't interfere with this battle." As she said this, Lavernia held her hand out and summoned her scythe and jumped on it. Just in time to dodge a level two Akuma being kicked in her direction by a very powerful human woman. Lavernia blinked and laughed dryly, "I must be getting old not to notice that!"

She flew into the air to avoid the hoard that decided to come back. The Akuma that took notice of her, attacked. Lavernia smiled sadly at the tormented souls, took her scythe and swung it at the incoming Akuma, successfully destroying them. She landed on one; she jumped from it and spun, cutting it in half. Lavernia landed on the ship again next to a sailor and looked up. She watched silently as Lenalee took Allen to land to save him from falling. Lavernia looked up at the sky filled Akuma and sighed. _Allen will live._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
